I've Never Seen a Sled Catch on Fire Before
by NMMacc18
Summary: One shot based off an actual Calvin and Hobbes strip. Calvin and Hobbes go sledding down a dangerous path, but then they have more trouble on their hands when the sled begins to catch fire...


In the winter, the forests are usually a quiet place, allowing people walking through the forests to experience peace and quiet.

But of course, there's never any peace and quiet when Calvin and Hobbes are around.

"Ready to go down Catastrophic Peak Hobbes?" Calvin asked Hobbes as he prepared himself to steer the sled.

"I guess so..." Hobbes said reluctantly.

"How about you relax you big sissy, and just start pushing, we won't die." Calvin said.

"Every time you say that, we normally almost do die." Hobbes remarked.

"Shut up and start pushing the sled furball." Calvin said.

Hobbes decided to stop fighting and began to push the sled and hopped on as the sled began to pick up speed.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!" Hobbes yelled as Calvin seemed to almost hit a tree, but Calvin avoided it, but the sled brushed the tree slightly.

"Would you just relax?" Calvin said annoyed.

"I would if you weren't such a reckless driver." Hobbes remarked.

"Yeah? Like you could do any better." Calvin said annoyed.

"I could to." Hobbes remarked.

Calvin ignored Hobbes as they continued to zip through the forest. Soon they saw two paths that went in two different directions, with left being marked "Safe Path" and the right being marked "Risky Path".

"Let's take the Safe Path." Hobbes said.

"I'd say we take the Risky Path." Calvin said.

"Let's not and say we did." Hobbes said in a somewhat desperate tone, not wanting to get injured thanks to Calvin's driving skills.

But Calvin being Calvin, took the Risky Path.

"When we get killed, your paying for my funeral costs." Hobbes said annoyed.

"Quit being a wimp furball." Calvin remarked.

But then, Calvin and Hobbes hit a tree branch, and they started spinning in circles as they continued down the forest.

"GET CONTROL OF IT! GET CONTROL OF IT!" Hobbes yelled as he tried to hang onto the sled.

Calvin managed to regain control, but then they slightly hit part of the tree and only the wooden part of the sled was left as Calvin and Hobbes continued to go out of control.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hobbes yelled.

"SHUT UP HOBBES! I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL!" Calvin yelled as he tried to maintain order of the sled.

But then, Calvin and Hobbes zipped through a wooden bridge that wasn't covered in snow, but the sled wouldn't stop at all.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

"Do you smell something burning?" Calvin asked to Hobbes.

Hobbes looked, and then noticed that the sled was catching fire.

"THE SLED IS ON FIRE! THE SLED IS ON FIRE!" Hobbes said panicked.

"I'LL TRY TO STOP THIS SO WE CAN GET OUT!" Calvin said, now fully panicked.

The wooden bridge led to the end of the forest, and they were soon sledding with no trees in sight, but they needed to stop fast.

"IT'S SPREADING!" Hobbes yelled out.

Suddenly, Calvin saw a pond, and veered toward it.

"OKAY HOBBES! ON THREE WE'RE GOING TO JUMP! ONE, TWO-"

But before Calvin could finish, the sled flew over a snow bank and crashed into the pond, that was luckily not frozen over.

Calvin and Hobbes wound up in another snow bank, and emerged covered in snow.

Calvin and Hobbes went over to the pond and looked for any remains of the sled, and then began to walk in the direction back home, without a word for a while, until Hobbes spoke up.

"That was quite a ride." Hobbes remarked.

"I'll say." Calvin said in agreement as the two continued to walk on.

"I've never seen a sled catch on fire before." Hobbes remarked.

"We're lucky the pond hadn't froze over yet." Calvin said in relief.

"So are we ever going to come down this away again dare I ask?" Hobbes asked.

"Nah, we don't need another fire to happen." Calvin said.

"Good." Hobbes said in relief.

"Yeah. Besides, there's a whole bunch of other dangerous places to go sledding! Just think of the possibilities!"

Hobbes groaned, as Calvin continued to go on about other dangerous places to go sledding at as they continued home.

 **THE END**


End file.
